


Taken

by coriki



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriki/pseuds/coriki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin hears the news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR S03E03  
> I just had a lot of feelings after a certain episode so I just wrote this. the format is a bit weird idk i can't write too well, i try my best.

  
She hears the radio   


"Shots fired: officer down..."  
  
  
Her foot stops shaking, her breathing gets shallower  
  
the address  
  
the address where the vigilante killer is  
  
the case serious and serial are on  
  
where DS Ripley and DCI Luther would be  
  
She runs, grabs her coat  
  
hands fumbling, trying to find her keys in the dark  
  
hands fumbling, trying to start the car  
  
pulling up, police tape, big crowd, blue lights  
  
she flashes her badge  
  
chokes and stumbles as she sees _him_  
  
sees the white sheet covering  
  
sees the trail of the blood  
  
the path the shotgun pellets took  
  
after they travelled  
  
through _him_  
  
she catches John's eye, walks over  
  
he stands up  
  
with this look  
  
this  
  
apologetic look in his eyes  
  
his tear-filled red eyes  
  
two paces and she's enveloped  
  
wool fibres tearing at her face  
  
and she turns her head into his chest  
  
and doesn't hear the difference  
  
from his sobs  
  
and her own.


End file.
